


Nothing To Fear

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Jervis is less creepy, Just because it's Omegaverse, M/M, No Underage Sex, Omega Verse, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: Jonathan nearly breaks out in a sprint after running into Jervis and the older man is intrigued, setting them on a familiar path of all the soulmates in Gotham.





	1. I Fear You - Preview

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My return to the Gotham fandom, in the form of A/B/O! My favourite AU. 
> 
> A few points 
> 
> I hate myself for writing this, especially because of all the issues, but I’m going to pretend-
> 
> 1)Tech was obsessive and controlling, but never had any sexual thoughts about Alice. 
> 
> 2) Jonathan is 20ish, Charlie Tahan, the original actor is 20 as I write this and I can’t really think of anyone else as Scarecrow. 
> 
> 3) Because undeage really freaks me out, as always in my A/B/O universe, soulmates are found when you meet them as a complete person so-
> 
> Jon needed to embrace the Scarecrow 
> 
> Jervis needed to embrace the fact that Alice is gone and he is truly the Mad Hatter.

During No Man’s Land. 

Jonathan nearly breaks out in a sprint after running into Jervis and the older man is intrigued, setting them on a familiar path of all the soulmates in Gotham. 

It had been nearly three weeks since his last run in with the self proclaimed Scarecrow and Jervis was still in shock after what he saw in Jonathan’s eyes. Fear. But not just any fear. 

Fear of Jervis himself. 

After a very short internal debate, Jervis decides to do something after another three weeks had passed. Deciding to hypnotize the lanky man, he know he has to be careful digging for the truth lest he get a dose of fear toxin, but curiosity and a spark of madness drives him forward. Jon was an ally, or at least an acquaintance that had not betrayed him as of yet. 

After infiltrating Jonathan’s surprisingly comfortable squat, he sees his chance as Jon fights to stay awake at his desk until he hears the familiar ticking noise but it’s too late. Before long, Jervis has him alert, barefaced and ready to answer his questions, some that Jervis wished he hadn’t asked. 

Jon mindlessly admits to being an omega, and while that does not surprise him, the rest of the information does. After so much exposure to his father’s and then his own fear toxin, his body was burning through suppressants too fast. He was barely able to hide his scent and every time Jon saw Jervis, he smelled better and better. 

Jervis himself is shocked and simply tells Jon to forget the conversation and sleep deeply, before leaving a note for Jon to expect him tomorrow. 

Jervis himself does not sleep. Jon was scared, not just of himself but his own biology and the older man can’t help but feel a surprising pang of sympathy. A part of Jervis could see this as leverage but the thought leaves him almost sick. So what to do....

Jon himself wakes up confused, then finds himself furious. Knowing Jervis had been there and not being able to remember their conversation meant he had been hypnotized leaves a feeling of indignation, but other than the note, nothing had been disturbed. Jervis could have done anything, but just let him be. For now it seemed. 

When Jervis arrives, he can’t deny his curiosity and tells Jon the truth.

“Soulmates are a lie in Gotham. There is no happily after for any of us. Especially us. But, there is nothing to say we couldn’t have something. We could at least do better than Penguin and The Riddler. This doesn’t have to end in either of us getting hurt.”

Jon looks at him with wide eyes for a moment, still expressive under the mask and before he can reach for his watch, he is sent into his own personal hell by his future mate.


	2. Do You See It In My Eyes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a battle of wits, between fear and desire, a new possibility forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot more emotional/psychological manipulation than I originally planned, but it’s Gotham and I feel it fit Jon and Jervis better if they had a better understanding of how to make it a fair fight between them, in a romantic and platonic sense. 
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying so far, this is definitely a rarepair but when Nygmobblepot started, so were we, and look what happened. Thank you for reading.

Jon had disappeared for nearly three months before Oswald has his hentchmen haul him into the Iceberg Lounge. Telling him to “fix” Jon soon or suffer the consequences of vexing The Penguin. It would have been more threatening without the shorter man’s nearly frenzied concern as opposed to his usual propensity for violence, but he’d heed the man’s threat nonetheless. Even it were to further his own plans and quench his curiosity. 

Waiting until the right time, Jervis ambushes Jon into a nearly abandoned pharmacy and plants the seed. 

“After this night, you will know that I’m right. For you, you will soon become one of two. But I need your trust, for this to work, that is a must. Show you face when I come to your place, put the fear toxin down when I come around.” 

A few weeks later, Jervis find Jon’s most recent hide out and is met with a lamp being thrown at his face. Able to deflect, but not catch it, the lamp quickly shatters on the ground leaving only the fireplace as light. Smiling almost cruelly at the slight man, Jervis laughs and slowly walks up to Jon who steps back with a laugh as a familiar mist starts to sprout from the broken bulb and quickly covers his own mouth with a handheld rebreather.

Jervis gasps and gives an accusatory look until the visions start to take over. 

Alice, floating, floating far and high …then falling into a pool of her own blood  
Alice’s blood flooding through Jon’s veins as he looks down and readies his scythe.   
Before he watches Jon impale himself with it moments later. Over and over.

Watching in mild fascination at the older man’s screaming and thrashing, Jon takes pity and reaches into his suit for the antidote and gives Jervis a fast acting dose. The antidote starts to cause slight tremors and Jon holds him steady while studying the other man’s features and scent, the ones that had been haunting him for months now.

Jervis smelled of blood, copper, silk and a hint of lemon mint, an oddly pleasing yet foreign combination. A sturdier frame than his own, though still malnourished from their time at Arkham and on the run, as much as his clothes hid it, with the stupid hat to match. But his face was different. Jon made it a point to always look around Jervis’ face in general instead of directly at him, lest he get hypnotized himself, or at least that is what he tried to tell himself. But with no threat of Jervis causing him to become mindless once again, he decides to take in the details. 

Noting the eyeshadow, he gives a slight shake of his head. Oswald, Jervis and now himself having a flair for the dramatic seeming almost comical, especially when added to the thought of The Riddler with emerald eyeshadow and his already diva like personality. Chuckling to himself softly, he doesn't notice the twitch in Jervis’ features or the slight smile until Jervis mushes him away and down, pinning the younger man to the carpet, making sure to mind the glass. 

“What do you want Jervis?” Jon asks sharply, the sweet moment having dissipated but Jervis simply leans down, eyes black and hypnotizing as always. 

Jon attempts to look away but Jervis cups his jaw and forces him to look up at him. 

“You.” He says seriously before leaning down and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. 

The spark the Jon had been running from begins again and he has no choice but to kiss back, body now controlled by instinct. Jervis smirks before pulling back, but Jon looks at him with wide eyes, a conflicted expression clear in his eyes and Jon gasps. 

“Just- Don’t hypnotize me or I’ll find a way around it again.” Jon attempts to make a stance but Jervis knows he’s won and slides a gentle gloved hand to his cheek. 

“No more tricks, my dear Scarecrow. As long as you keep to my side, it will prevent further woe.” Causing the younger man to groan. 

“Can we make ‘no rhyming’ rule?” He grins and Jervis pouts before leaning down again threateningly. 

“No promises.” 

After leaning down for another kiss, Jervis pulls the younger man up with him and backs him up against the couch. Jon starts to tense up once again, but Jervis’ post-hypnotic suggestions and slowly growing comfort and affection for Jervis cause him to relax. Lowering down to the couch, Jarvis quickly pulls Jon down with himself and wraps his arm around Jon’s waist while capturing him in another soft kiss. 

Trying to get more comfortable, Jon runs his hand through Jervis’ hair and the older man bites his bottom lip teasingly in response. Jon nearly whimpers but presses forward, tightening his hold on Jervis while deepening the kiss. Jervis shifts and pulls Jon into his lap without breaking the kiss but the younger man starts to push him away frantically and Jervis pulls away. 

“Going somewhere? I thought you don’t easily scare? But I do promise, my dear Scarecrow, if that is what you choose, I’ll let you go.” He purrs and Jon looks up at him surprised but the hesitance disappears and Jon leans in to kiss him forcefully while pushing him against the couch. 

Jervis lets out a pleased chuckle and puts both hands on Jon’s hips, while rocking thiers together. Jonathan’s heart continues to beat faster and faster but he can’t find it in himself to stop, his own brand of madness showing through. Jervis’ hand slips underneath his shirt beneath his suit while the younger man nearly whimpers while leaning into the touch. 

Before long, however,they are interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. 

“GCPD! Come out with your hands up or-” Jon reacts faster and dives for a fear grenade and mask after pushing Jervis back. 

The give each other a look of understanding, knowing they had to split up to have a decent chance of escape but Jervis steps forward and gives him a gentle kiss before the ticking begins. 

“You will return when you burn, Only mine, ‘till the end of time.” 

“Jervis!” Before the older man gives him a kiss while continuing. 

“Now we must go, my dear Scarecrow. Once I have a place to call my own, I will call for you to come home.” 

Both Jervis and Jon spend the rest of the night with bruised lips and the remains of each other’s scent, plotting the next move for both of them.


	3. Time Reveals All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Jervis' paths get more entangled than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!! <3 I love this story and want to know if anybody else likes it <3 Wayleska and Valayne will have 3 chapters of its own as well as CobbleThorne, Nygmobblepot, and Zsaszlepot(Mentions) in its own part.

Three weeks later, after staying at one of Oswald’s old hideouts with the surprisingly understanding Penguin’s permission, Jon gets a call from Jervis. Despite the ‘suggestions’, it still takes Jon two hours of pacing and doubt to make his choice, even with the heat burning beneath his skin. Even the sound of his voice had stoked the embers burning beneath his skin and he knows he has run out of options. However, if he was being honest with himself, even if there was another way, he still wanted Jervis. And for better or worse, he needed him now. 

By the time he is able to make it to the small batchelors apartment Jervis had ‘acquired’ , he’s shaking and stumbling, not noticing Gordon and Bullock on his tail. Before he can get to the door, Jervis ushers him inside and helps him to the bedroom. Feeling a pang of both sympathy and excitement as Jon hurriedly removes his suit and gloves, leaving him sitting on the bed in only a pair of boxers and t-shirt, Jervis keeps silent while Jon’s fingers hover over the edges of the mask. Letting out a breath, Jervis steps forward, starting to remove his outer clothing while moving closer before gently removing the mask himself. 

“Jonathan. Look at me.” Jervis demands but Jon stares down, feelings of need and want melding together, causing further feelings of embarrassment and a fear of dependence on the man but Jervis attempts again. Using a firmer tone, Jervis tells him to look at him again and Jon aquiesses hesitantly, causing the older man to give him a smile. 

“I won’t hurt you like this. Like I told you when we first started working together. ‘There will be plenty of time to stab each other in the back later’” The thought seems to calm Jonathan and he smirks, causing Jervis to beam. 

“There you go, my dear Scarecro-” But Jervis is quickly cut off by a soft kiss from the younger man. 

“What about the ‘no rhyming’ rule?” He breathes gently against Jervis’ lips and the older man smirks. 

“I said no promises.” He says mischievously before carefully suggesting Jon lay down. 

The light hearted moment is broken again but as the tremors increase and the flush deepens on his soon to be lover’s cheeks, he puts sentiment aside.

Laying beside the man, now stipped down to the same level as his bedmate, Jervis starts carefully stoking the skin above his bonding gland, face and neck before slowly moving down and giving him a commanding kiss. Jon nods softly and starts to relax further, actively kissing back and reaching out to feel Jervis’ skin against his own to try to tamper down the heat. But it’s not enough. 

Sliding closer to Jervis, he attempts to pull him closer as well, causing Jervis to nearly straddle him but the weight feels comforting and Jon simply moans into the kiss and hesitantly begins to slide his hand beneath Jervis’ shirt. The older man smirks and breaks off to remove his own, then Jonathan’s shirt after he nods slightly. Connecting their lips back together, Jon begins to moan and whimper softly at Jervis’ touch, still just gently running his fingers across Jon’s heated flesh and Jervis can’t deny, despite the madness, that his alpha was lurking somewhere in the back of his mind and the thought of truly claiming Jon as his mate was getting more and more enticing every second. 

Jon wasn’t faring much better himself. While Jervis was helping him with the physical symptoms, the root of the issue would not be solved by just allowing Jervis to have him one night. If he couldn’t find a cure, he would never be able to survive Arkham. But if he bought himself time by bonding with Jervis, he would have more control over his heats and a mate who would be compelled to protect him, just as Jervis’ had ‘compelled’ him to stay by his side. 

As if hearing each other’s thoughts, Jervis breaks off the kiss to start kissing and biting beneath his jaw, down his neck then to his bonding gland, but all Jon can do is whimper at pull him closer and nod, causing the older mans goatee to scrape against his collar bone. The sensation causes him to shudder, not unpleasantly and leans into the touch while starting to rock his hips slowly against the older man’s and Jervis can’t help but smile viciously and gives him a sharp but non marking bite to the gland. 

 

“Jervis..” The younger man nearly whines, dropping his hands from his chest and Jervis looks down in concern. 

“You can bite me. Please! Just make it stop!” Jon’s breaths becomes steadily more erratic and shallow and Jervis can’t help the feeling of affection that flows fourth. 

“I will. If that’s what you want. But I have to knot you first. You know that.” He says implies, letting Jon have a final out for what he was offering, to both of them, but he nods his head, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes to hide his expression. 

“I need you… I want you Jervis. Whatever happens after my heat is over is business as usual, but for now...Your Omega needs you, my Alpha”

Jervis doesn’t hesitate this time, now confident in the knowledge that Jon wanted this and kisses him confidently while pinning him down, nearly purring when Jon kisses back and returns to exploring his skin, now starting to trail downwards until-.

“JONATHAN CRANE! You are under the arrest for the robbery of Gotham Central Pharmacy and Goth Corp Pharmaceuticals. All of our officers have masks and there is no way out.” The unexpected rush of fear and stress causes Jon to nearly begin convulsing, but Jervis gently holds him down as Jon had done for him before. 

“I can’t fight like this- I can’t- Jervis please…” Jon moans weakly, the heat now at war with his natural state of terror being enhanced ten fold.

“Crane! You have to the count of -”

“Well, well Jim. time really does reveal all, I’ve been waiting for you to fall, but you’ve shown me you’re a monster above all.” 

“Tetch? What are you talking about?” Gordon demands from behind the door. 

“Before long, my dear Jon’s mind will be gon-”

“Just stop with the rhymes!” Both Jon and Jim plead and Jervis pouts before focusing. 

“Arkham is dangerous for omegas to begin with. Are you really going to lock him up when he’s in danger from just his heat to begin with?” After a moment of silence, followed by harsh words on the other sides of the door, Jervis looks down at Jon’s franic eyes and growls loudly, bringing the other two to attention.

“After you failed to stop his father, Jon’s biology was changed as much as his mind. It could kill him. Let us have a week so I can help him, then you can try to catch both of us. It will be on your conscience if anything happens to him if you refuse and then I’m going to come after everyone you’ve ever loved. Then I’ll put that impulse back in your head and you’ll do the rest.” Jervis threatens and the other three men are taken aback. 

“Please… Detective Gordon. I need my Alpha. I need Jervis.” Jon whimpers painfully in a soft tone but Gordon hears it and sighs, lowering his gun. 

“You have one week.” The wait for the sounds outside of the apartment to dissipate before speaking once again. 

“There we go, Now it’s just you and I, my Dear Jonathan.” He says comfortingly and leans down for another soft kiss but the look in Jon’s eyes makes him freeze. 

“I’ve never...I don’t know what to do…” 

“That’s what your Alpha’s here for. I’ll take care of you. Especially if you want still want me to bite you.” 

“Thank you.” Jon replies shakily but leans up for a teasing kiss. 

“Alpha.”


	4. Just You And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn as promised :P This is where the story starts to diverge, becoming bigger than the Mad Hatter and Scarecrow themselves. After the smut of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest. This is 95% smut, 5% introspection but I enjoyed writing it.

Looking down at Jon with a surprising amount of affection, Jervis leans down for another teasing kiss but Jon nearly starts sobbing in pain after a few more minutes of gentle exploration and Jon gasps again. 

“I don’t - Please Jervis… Help me.” Jon begs again while wrapping his arms around the older man’s shoulders and rutting against him frantically. 

Concerned about the tremors but still wanting Jon to be as comfortable as possible, Jervis returns the kiss carefully while his scarred hand starts to explore the younger man’s chest. 

Jon nods frantically and Jervis continues, slipping his hand downwards and underneath the waistband of his boxers. Gently grasping the engorged and heated flesh, he starts to stroke softly and Jon moans at the familiar yet foreign sensation. Leaning up for a kiss while wrapping his arms around Jervis’ shoulders, he begins to thrust in time with his Alpha’s strokes and shyly meet’s Jervis’ tongue with his own, causing the older man to groan. 

Jervis withdraws his hand, causing the younger man to whine but Jervis gently pushes him back down against the bed and carefully begins removing their last pieces of clothing, checking Jon’s expression. 

“Yes. Please Jervis.” He pleads embarrassed to be seen in such a state, as well as being inexperienced as he was but Jervis grasps his chin and forces the blonde man to look up at him. 

“Now, Now. None of that. No reason to be shy. You’re going to enjoy this my dear Jon.” 

Giving the younger mana gentle kiss that soon turns passionate, Jervis once again begins to stroke Jon’s weeping back, but soon it’s not enough. Bracing himself on one elbow, he props himself up before starting to kiss down the man’s slim chest and nipples before Jon suddenly tenses and whimpers in pain. 

“Shhhh… It’ll feel better soon. I promise.” Jervis attempts to soothe the younger man but Jon simply grits his teeth and nods, pulling Jeris closer but he pulls away. 

“It’s easier if we start with you on your stomach, It’ll hurt less at the beginning.” He suggests softly before helping Jon turn over on his hands and knees. 

Wasting no time, Jervis gives his bedmate another light nip to his bonding gland before kissing down his spine. Continuing further down, Jervis starts to lick and probe at the slighter man’s ass, now dripping with slick. Jon whimpers and cries out softly followed by a low moan when Jervis enters the first finger, soon followed by the second. Jervis’ own cock is painfully hard, having been trying his best to avoid terrifying the omega. However, it was not in his nature to stay patient, so when Jon begs again, he can’t deny him. 

“Please.” 

Letting out a deep growl, Jervis pulls Jon flush against him and grabs his own cock, teasing the head against Jon’s sensitive rim until Jon nearly starts sobbing and he relents. Quickly slicking his cock with the omega’s slick, Jervis gives him an oddly soft kiss to his shoulder positioning himself at Jon’s entrance. The younger man nods and Jervis takes a deep breath. Holding on to him tightly, Jervis gives one slow, careful but powerful thrust inside and Jon screams.

Jervis still while Jon sobs weakly, now collapsing onto his elbows but nods. Giving his neck a sharp bite and gripping his waist hard enough to bruise Pulling out slowly, Jervis feels the tremors increase again and leans down to kiss where he had bitten before. Starting to thrust back in forcefully but carefully, he strains to hear Jonathan, listening for sounds of either pleasure or distress. 

“Jon?” Jervis questions in between pants and Jonathan simply groans attempting to move with him but Jervis stills again and pulls out. 

“No! Jervis! Please, it hurts. I need it!” 

“Shhh my dear Scarecrow. Your pain is starting to grow. I want to watch your face as we share this intimate embrace-”

“Yes! Please Jervis. Stop rhyming!” He sobs in frustration and the older man gently turns him over before biting his neck roughly. 

“Have it your way.” Jervis smirks before positioning himself at Jon’s rim once again and forces his way back in harshly, to Jon’s pleasure and Jervis’ surprise. 

Thrusting into him roughly, Jervis kisses and nips at the man’s neck while both of them rage an internal war with themselves. Jervis knows he’s been given permission, not that he couldn’t have ‘compelled’ Jon to take him as a mate. But he chose. Jon chose Jervis. That meant Jon was his, he’d make sure of it. 

Meanwhile, John is trying to form coherent thoughts, but all her can think about the electric feeling of Jervis inside him and how much he wanted Jervis’ knot… And his mark. But now was not the time for sentiment. 

Reaching down to stroke his cock in time with Jervis’ thrusts, Jon is surprised when Jervis shoves his hand away and growls. 

“Together.” He says simply and Jon wants to argue but Jervis claims him in another rough, claiming kiss and the train of thought is derailed. Biting at Jon’s lips, Jervis uses the distraction to shift Jon into his lap, the new angle allowing for Jon to take his knot more comfortably. 

“I’m going to knot you, are you ready?” He pants slightly and Jon nods, before giving Jervis a surprisingly sweet kiss. 

“Yes. Please Jervis.” He moans quietly and Jervis can’t help but give him a dangerously affectionate smile and kiss of his own.

Feeling his orgasam close and his know starting to expand, he thrusts deeper into his omega, hitting Jon’s prostate. Jon’s nails claw down Jervis’ back, while he nearly screams at the sensations. Too much but not enough to bring him over the edge,the constant pressure against his prostate and the friction of his cock rubbing between their stomachs more of a tease then a relief. 

“Jervis…” Jonathan practically sobs. “Please bite me.” 

Instead of a verbal response, Jervis’ eyes flash and he starting thrusting faster and harder at an almost brutal pace.

Nails digging into skin on both sides, Jon pulls Jervis down for one violent kiss before the older man breaks away and clamps his teeth down harshly on the bonding gland, hard enough to break the skin and bond them properly. The feeling of claiming his omega sends him over the edge and the feeling of being claimed allows Jon to follow suit with a cry as they both pant and gasp while Jervis’ seed pumps deep into him. Finally catching their breath, the pair start to relax and Jervis shifts them around so Jon is laying comfortably against his chest. 

Licking the blood from his lips, Jervis leans down and gives Jon a surprisingly sweet kiss, still tasting of blood. 

The taste is somehow fitting and Jon returns the kiss softly, allowing Jervis’ tongue to slip into his mouth while Jervis wraps his arms around his newly claimed mate. Pulling back, Jon tiredly lays his head down on the older man’s chest. Unable to do much about the mess, Jervis simply pulls the blankets over and uses one for clean up and the other to cover them. 

The alpha part of Jervis purrs happily but the rest of his mind is occupied by the now sleeping man in his arms and the implications of their actions. Despite what he told Jonathan about having something together, the odds were not in their favour. But now he had someone who could never leave him, even if he took the impulse out of Jon’s head. 

But the rest? Possible children? Most probably being separated during their heats and ruts? He was now as committed to Jon as he had been Alice.

Is that why The Penguin and The Riddler gave it up?


End file.
